No llores nena
by Kenniana
Summary: OneShot: "-Nadie, absolutamente nadie merece tus lágrimas… porque quien las merezca jamás te hará llorar de dolor y sufrimiento." -Entren y lean! y si leen regalenme un review! ;DD


**No llores nena. – One Shot**

Y estoy nuevamente aquí, parada frente a ti… viendo como de tus dos enormes perlas, las lágrimas no paran de cesar y me pregunto ¿Seguirás así?, esa persona por la cual lloras, ¿Vale la pena?

Seguramente tu pequeña mente junto a tu corazón me dirán que sí, que tu tuviste toda la culpa, que tu le hiciste daño y que solo lo hiciste sufrir por tus inseguridades, tus dudas y tus celos… ¿Pero en verdad vale la pena?

Son más de cinco veces las que él te ha rechazado, más mas las tantas veces en las cuales dice que por ti ya no siente nada, son muchas las lagrimas que has derramado… ¿Recuerdas?, estuve junto a ti cuando no parabas de llorar, te abrasé con todas mis fuerzas esperando a que aquel ataque de llanto se acabase, te quité aquellas lagrimas amargas que de tus mejillas rodaban, te dije una y mil veces "-Para ya de llorar, para este sentimiento que tienes hacia él, ya no lo ames… él no te ama, a él dejaste de importarle…" con coraje te vi morir en tu soledad y tu aún, a pesar de todo lo seguías amando.

Me dijiste "-Lo amo… lo amo, lo amo..." solo eso repetías una y otra vez mientras tu frágil cuerpo se balanceaba temeroso pegándose contra la pared. Lo odié, lo odié por no amarte, por tenerte así… desde que te conozco siempre he sabido que eres débil, pero verte en esa situación me partía en dos el alma, yo no podía hacer nada por ti si ni tú misma no tratabas de ayudarte.

¡Eres linda caray!, eres una gran persona a la cual muchos tratan de dañar y otros tantos tratan de proteger… no digo esto porque te tenga estima, lo digo porque así es y me abalan las personas que te lo han dicho infinidad de veces…

Mírate, tu bella sonrisa ha desaparecido con el paso del tiempo, tu alegría y tus ganas de vivir fueron agotándose poco a poco, el brillo de tus ojos se ha perdido al compás de tu sufrimiento. Ahora estás débil, demacrada, con los ojos llorosos, tus labios no paran de temblar… y esa nariz roja y goteante… eres patética.

¿Dónde quedó aquella persona la cual solías ser? ¿Dónde está esa persona a la cual solía conocer? No me respondas, ya se la respuesta.

Sé que lo amas como jamás llegaste a imaginar, sé que hiciste muchas cosas buenas y malas por él de las cuales no te arrepientes y que volvería a hacer solo por estar él… también sé que a pesar de lo que él te dijera aún guardabas esa esperanza de regresar con él y revivir aquellos momentos felices e inolvidables que pasaste a su lado; pero lo que su amigo te dijo respecto a lo que él pensaba de ti, mataron aquellas vagas esperanzas, mataron tus ilusiones… y es verdad, ¿Qué clase de persona serías si aceptaras su lástima?, porque eso era… él por ti ya no sentía ese amor que llegó a sentir y por supuesto, no estaba dispuesto a fingirlo…

… es triste, tu situación es triste.

No llores nena, algún día tenias que caer y aterrizar a tu realidad solo para darte cuenta que en este mundo lo más importante es solo uno mismo, las demás cosas y personas son secundarias en la vida.

Sé que no podemos evitar amar y no ser correspondidos, pero apréndete esta lección: _"__**Nadie, absolutamente nadie merece tus lágrimas… porque quien las merezca jamás te hará llorar de dolor y sufrimiento**__"_

Detallando lentamente tus facciones, recuerdo que nunca lo dije y quizás por ello te tachaban de ingenua y hasta te decían que te hacía falta auto-estima... pero ya no puedo callarlo, te amo. Te amo más de lo que te puedas imaginar. No me veas así, se que no te lo he dicho y puede que sea por ello el que hoy estés así.

Sonríe, soy yo. Soy quien jamás te fallará, quien siempre te apoyará, quien te acompañará a todos lados y te amará a pesar del tiempo que pase por aquí o en el otro cielo.

Mirándote a los ojos, tocando ese frio cristal que refleja tristemente tú ánimo prometo que de hoy en adelante lo más importante para mí, serás tú…

-No llores nena. – mis temblorosos labios vuelven a repetir aquella frase doliente y efímera que se pierde con el aliento.

He aquí nuevamente, parada frente al espejo mientras detallo mi reflejo.

.

.

.

_¿__**Reviews**__? No cuestan nada y hacen mucho para esta loca autora (;_

_¡Gracias por leerme y dedicarme un poco de tiempo!, se que no es el mejor One Shot que he escrito u_u pero enserio espero no haberlos defraudado y bueno… ya saben que las faltas de ortografía son gratis y aunque en el oneshot no lo mencione, es Hinata quien lo relata, "él" pueden interpretarlo ya sea como Naruto u otro personaje de la serie Naruto; los cuales me son prestados por Masashi Kishimoto para hacer con ellos lo que yo más quiera (?)xDDD._

_- A los que me conocen como escritora debo decirles que estoy de vuelta ;D. A los que me conocen como persona, con esto les digo que estoy bien, gracias por el apoyo recibido y este es un pequeño detalle que les hago a ustedes (;_

_¡__**GRACIAS**__!_


End file.
